1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an antistatic resin composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antistatic resin composition, which imparts an excellent permanent antistatic property to a thermoplastic resin molded article without impairing the excellent mechanical property or the good appearance of the molded article.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, a known method for imparting an antistatic property to a high insulating thermoplastic resin includes, for example, (1) an addition of a low molecular weight surfactant; and (2) an addition of a metal filler or conductive carbon black. However, a molded article formed by molding a resin composition obtained through the method (1) achieves the antistatic effect by the bleeding out the low molecular weight surfactant, so that in addition to the loss of the antistatic effect due to, for example, surface cleaning, the disadvantage of surface irregularity occurs with time. Furthermore, although a molded article obtained through the method (2) has an excellent long-lasting antistatic effect, a large amount of metal filler must be added, causing a problem of decreased impact resistance. Therefore, a method (3) is proposed to solve the problems, in which, for example, a polymer-based antistatic agent such as polyether-ester-amide (PEEAM) is added into the resin. Moreover, a method in which a PEEAM having a specific dicarboxylic acid as a structure unit is added into the resin (see, for example, Patent Document 1) or a method in which a smaller amount of PEEAM incorporated with an ionic polymer is added into the resin (see, for example, Patent Document 2) is also proposed.